


brought to the daylight

by elfloversanonymous (asexuelf)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Consensual Incest, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Happy Azula (Avatar), Incest, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Sibling Incest, the D/s probably isnt very recognizable unless you know what to look for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: A hidden moment between the Fire Lord and his sister.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	brought to the daylight

**Author's Note:**

> uhh... don't like, don't read? o_O otherwise, hope you enjoy!

The sigh that leaves Azula is a rare one, full of contentment and genuine ease. It's good to see her so relaxed - after so many close-calls and relapses, she deserves a bit of happiness. _Real_ happiness, not the scared, restless mania that hits her sometimes and leaves her grinning strangely (and certainly not the prim little smirk she uses to hide what she's feeling).

Right now, lying back against their bed, propped up by too many pillows, Azula is happy. It makes him happy too.

"Higher, Zuzu," she says - _says,_ not demands. "That feels lovely."

It's not a demand, but Zuko obeys regardless. He laps one last lick over Azula's asshole before moving, as she has so kindly suggested, to her clit. Azula has little interest in the rest of her vagina, least of all the actual passageway, but Zuko doesn't mind. If sucking her off is what he gets, he'll count himself lucky - and luckier that the finger he brings up to prod at her tongue-stretched ass doesn't earn him a kick (this time).

She does, however, bring a leg up over his back to keep him where he is. Her breathing is shallow, her tiny moans high. She tastes sweet and smells like _Azula_. Zuko loses himself in her for a moment, completely missing it when she curls her fingers into the silk bed sheets and cries out his name. Those hands are on his head before long, pushing him away from her over-sensitive flesh, and he goes back to rimming her lovingly while she recovers.

"Zuzu," she says again. She's not calling for his attention - the name just falls out of her mouth, warm and affectionate. "Thank you."

It's strange, even now, hearing those words from her, but it's weirder hearing them in their bed.

He pulls his tongue back into his mouth, pressing one final kiss against her asshole before moving upwards to kiss her face. Jaw first, then chin, then mouth. Although she kisses back, she makes a face, before outright groaning in disgust.

"Oh, must you?"

Zuko smirks. "What? The princess can't handle her own-"

"She can, but she _won't._ " The look she levels him is deceptively dangerous; he can see the sparkle of affection in those amber eyes. "Now, _Fire Lord Zuko,_ lay with me for a nap? We have the time."

He isn't so sure they do - and he thinks Azula should be more careful, considering the near disaster that was their latest political guest's visit. They should be glad Bumi only found it funny; anyone else catching them in the act like that and who knew what kind of drama would follow.

Then again, Azula's convinced they can just "make a new law" and force people to accept their relationship. Zuko is less certain. Just because they have the power to do it doesn't mean it will go smoothly. It's better to keep it secret.

Still, he lays his head on her soft chest and closes his eyes. A nap would be nice. He's still in his robes, and they cover her enough that she doesn't appear to be nude - that's good, that's _safe._ It will look like two siblings having a nap. That's normal. He thinks.

When her nails scratch delicately over his scalp, he stops thinking. Her hand cards through his hair affectionately, tenderly avoiding tangles and soothing flyaway strands.

"I love you, Zuzu," she whispers. "Just rest."

All he manages before he falls asleep is a garbled, "I love you, 'La," in return. He drifts away into dreams of sea-salt and jasmine petals; the smell of her perfume.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
